Korrasami: Asami's Journal
by JJSemarque
Summary: We follow Asami and her journey after the battle with Kuvira occurred. We find out more about the relationship between Korra and Asami, and where they both stand. Will dating the Avatar be harder than expect? Or will she finally be with someone that makes her happy?


**Starting From Scratch: **

Peacefulness with a hint of cheerful laughs and the screeching of car tires fill the cities air. The last of the citizens of Republic City are arriving, since the evacuation that took place during Avatar Korra's battle with Kuvira. All the benders and people of the city are coming together to assist in rebuilding the mess Kuvira's giant MecaSuit, and the Spirit Gun it held, made. Although, without it, Korra wouldn't have been able to open the 3rd Spirit Portal in the heart of Republic City.

3 months have passed since that whole incident, and a lot has happened. Since Prince Wu dropped the Monarchy, Bolin decided to run for next leader of the Earth Kingdom. He's been traveling a lot lately. I mean since working with Kuvira, Bolin has always wanted to help out the Earth Kindom with simple necessities, and now he finally has the chance. Mako became Lieutenant and is now in charge of the whole station in Republic City, strengthening our troops in case another terrible incident happens. Varrick and Julie are even having a baby. And well me (Asami) and Korra couldn't be better.

There's been a lot of down time for me and Korra because no danger or threat has been made to the city, or any of the 4 nations since Kuvira tried to become an evil Dictator. After we left to go to the Spirit World for mines and Korra's Vacation, we gradually started to make something of our "relationship." At first I didn't know what "WE" were, all I knew was that I cared for her a lot, and fighting by her side felt right. The thought of losing her if we lost the battle against Kuvira, broke my heart, and so fighting with her, and giving her my all was all I wanted to do. The vacation gave us a chance to finally let it all out, and we did, and we're happy.

It's a Sunday afternoon with the sun out and the wind blowing to give just a little breeze. A perfect day for Korra and I to enjoy a picnic at the Avatar Korra park in Republic City. Tomorrow Korra leaves to Ba Sing Sae to help settle things since it's the first time the kingdom has no leader.

"Heads up!" a child's voice from afar screams. A flying air disc is gliding through the wind towards Korra and Me."Sami!" Korra yells as she pushes me to the floor, her hands on my shoulders, one knee planted on the grass by the side of my thigh holding her steady on one side, as the other leg lay relaxed and straight while her foot holds her steady on the other side. For a second we lay there staring into each others eyes, and I catch a quick glimpse of her mouth turning into a soft smile, before she kisses me. I smile, and ask, "why didn't you just air bend the disc to a different direction?" She replies shyly, but effortlessly, " Because then I wouldn't have an excuse to kiss you." Smiling under her words off embarrassment. I pause for a second, and snicker. "What..?.. Was that too corny? Man… I should've gone with my first instinct…" Korra exclaims nervously. I look at her and smile big before bursting out in laughter, "No!" trying to control my laughter while noticing Korra's face turn into confusion , "I'm laughing because it was cute, and… well… you don't need an excuse to kiss me." I say as I look down to hide my face from blushing. I start to hear laughing, when I put my head up I notice tears coming down from Korra's face, only from laughter. Her laugh starts to make me laugh and now both of us can't stop. In my head all I can think about is how happy we are.

The next day at Air Temple Island, I help Korra load her belongings onto one of my airships. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? It'll be fuuun…" she says as she pokes me on my side with squinting eyes, and a silly smirk on her face, "A week in Ba Sing Sae, together, one room, one bed…" Korra intriguely says, still with a smirk and a squint. As tempting as this sounds I promised President Reiko I'd help create a better defense system incase another incident like Kuvira's happened. "Korra, you know I want to, but they need my help here, you'll be fine without me I know it." I cheerfully and encouragingly say. "I know I know, I guess THIS time you can choose President Reiko over me, but next time you're mine." Korra playfully jokes. "I'll be back in one week, it wont take me long." Feeling the sudden sadness hit me as I hear Korra say "one week." This is our first time apart since she left for 3 years. "You better not randomly decide you want to go on a secret journey to find yourself, for three years, while you're gone." I say, half of me joking, and the other half a little frightened the past might repeat itself again. I get a flashback of myself writing a letter to Korra that reads, "Dear Korra, I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How're you fe— " my thought getting interrupted by a gentle and sincere voice, "Asami Sato, I promise you I'll be back in one week. Meet me here same time?" Korra says positively, giving me reassurance in her voice. I know Korra won't break her promise. I softly put my hand on Korra's face and smile before I gracefully kiss her lips, "Definitely." I say as I rest my forehead on hers, feeling a bit more confident in my words. She gives me a tight, securing hug before she walks onto the airship. "She'll be fine Asami." I hear a familiar voice say from behind, turning around only to see Tenzin. "Tenzin…" I say watching him walk closer. He says, "She's the Avatar of course." with a smile on his face. I know she's the Avatar, but I can't help but worry.

It was like I knew I wasn't going to see Korra again for more than a week.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
